Confessions
by Avionyx
Summary: When Toph comes to him with some bed news, Sokka does his best to comfort her, and lets some things slip in the process. Rated T just to be safe, but I don't think there is anything objectionable. Cover Image not mine: found on Google


Confessions

Sokka heard a soft knock on his office door. The councilman sighed, after a long day of bickering about zoning all he wanted to do was go home and collapse on his bed. The short break he'd gotten for dinner had done little to brighten his spirits. Sighing, he trudged to the door, expecting it to be his secretary or one of the other council members, what he didn't expect was the chief of police.

"Toph," she looked up at him, her eyes were wide and her face showed something he hadn't seen in years, fear. Even in this state, she was still so captivating, the way her metal uniform fit to her cerves kept the councilman's attention.

"Toph, what's wrong? Here come inside." She took a seat, and he sat facing her, leaned forward elbows resting on his knees.  
>"I need someone to talk to, it's a... a personal matter." The earth bender sighed, and turned away from the swordsman.<p>

"I-I'm pregnant, and when I told Satoru he began yelling, saying he wasn't ready to talk care of a kid and he hadn't expected us to be a long term thing, and he kicked me out saying he never wanted to see me or my child ever again." Toph stopped to breathe, during which time Sokka took her shaking hands in his own."And I can't go back to my place because I rented it out, but worse than that, I'm not ready to take care of a child. I-I don't know what I'm going to do." Her minty green eyes showed her panic.

"Hey," Sokka said gently, he kneeled in front of her, and held her hands tighter. "it's okay. We'll get through this. For the mean time stay at my house, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Sokka. Please don't tell Aang and Katara, you know how Sugar Queen gets about babies, and I'm not ready to be pestered with questions."

"When are you ever ready to be pestered with questions."The councilman grined slightly, trying to lighten the mood. He pulled Toph up on her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, her face buried in his shoulder. She was still much shorter than he was.

"Sokka" she murmured into his shirt. He didn't answer, "Hey meathead."

"Hmm?" He said distractedly, his eyes closed.

"I packed a bag, just some clothes I managed to grab this morning. It's in my office, could  
>you go get it, I don't want the rookies on the night shift to see me like this."<p>

"Like what?"

"Venerable."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah sure I'll be right back." He touched her arm softly before setting off. The police wing wasn't too far away, not more than a two minute walk from his he reached the headquarters, the two rookies behind the front desk jumped to attention.

"Councilman Sokka, what can we help you with."

"Chief Bai Fong left something in her office and she asked me to get it for her, could you let me in."

"We're not allowed to let people on the chief's office when she's not in." The young officer stated, but the unlocked Toph's office anyway. Sokka saw the bag, thrown lazily under her untidy desk. Unlike most the desk had no pictures but it did have a small stone statue coming out of the stone, Sokka recognized his own face along with the face of his sister, Aang, and Zuko. She could see them anytime, like a seeing person would have a photograph. He smiled and thanked young officers as he left, Sokka briskly walked back to his office.

Toph was waiting for him outside the door. "Come on Snoozles, we don't have all night." She wore a joking smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. They began to walk, when Toph grabbed on to his arm, like she used to do when they were in a situation when she couldn't see with her feet. Sokka knew if he addressed Toph would deny her need for the comfort and let go. Knowing it was for the best he pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

It was a short walk to Sokka's small apartment, and the two spent the walk in silence. For such an important citizen, the councilman's apartment was small. It had never bothered him, for water tribe homes are normally only one or two rooms. He remembered Toph's childhood home, it's many rooms and echoey corridors.

"Sorry about the wooden floors. Would you like some tea?"

"If it's no trouble." Sokka led her to his small sitting area. As Toph eased herself down on one of the chairs, Sokka went into the kitchen for tea. There were thick soft furs draped over the back, she began running her hands through them enjoying the sensation of the soft hairs running in between her fingers.

"They're polar bear dog hides. We used to use them as pack animals, but they're hard to find anymore. The fire nation took most of them to leave us defenseless." Sokka said as he placed a warm cup of tea in Toph's hands. "Here." She felt him get up and begin to walk away.

"Wait," there was a slight undertone of panic in her voice. "Where are going, meathead?"

"I'll be right back. I'm still in my work clothes, I just want to change."

"I should probably do the same." She stood, took a few steps and tripped over the low table in the center of the room. "Didn't see that." She said, picking herself up of the floor.

"Here." Sokka lifts her into his arms, one behind her shoulders the other tucked under her knees. She shrieks with laughter, beating lightly on his chest.

"Put me down! You could just guide me!" She laughs.

"And risk you running into a corner? No way!" She can hear the smug smile spreading across his face.

"Meathead, that only happened once!"

"That's one time too many."He laughs as he drops her and her bag onto the bed in the extra bedroom. Smiling he shuts the door behind him and walks across the hall to his own small bedroom. The clothes he had to wear for Republic City's council meetings were meant to represent the ceremonial dress from each of the nations. For the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Acolytes that wasn't much of a problem, but the water tribe's ceremonial dress was designed for cold, windy climates. In the stuffy council chambers however with the thick furs that lined the outfit, it was torture. As quickly as possible, Sokka changed out of the heavy parka and pants, leaving him shirtless and in his undershorts. His bed began calling to him, inviting him, beckoning him to sleep. He lay down meaning only to close his eyes for a few short moments, but found himself drifting off to sleep.

-o0o-

Sokka's eyes shot open, he'd heard the door to his bedroom creak open. He began sneaking his hand under his pillow where a small knife lay, but instead of a violent intruder, Toph slowly made her way in. One hand on the wall, feet slowly moving to guide herself through. Sokka lay there silently, not wanting to scare her. Eventually she made it to his bed. To his surprise, Toph the toughest person he knew, curled up to his side like a mere-kitten, resting her head on his bare chest. He felt her shaky breaths against his shoulder. Slowly he put his blanket over her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her jump at the contact. She slid away from him.

"Sorry Sokka, I-I-" Toph turned to leave the water tribesman's bed, but was stopped by his strong hand around her wrist. He pulled her back against him.

"Don't leave Toph." His voice was low and sleepy. "Please, stay."Once again he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her to his bare chest. He felt her exhale contentedly, but weather in relief or because of the warmth, he didn't know. He fell asleep with her curled in his arms.

-o0o-

The first thing he realized was that the light was shinning too brightly into his eyes, the second thing he realized was that he wasn't alone. Toph's small frame curled up against his, breathing peacefully her ebony hair lay in random curls like a halo around her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly on the forehead. She squirmed, stretching, when he felt Sokka's bare chest under her fingers, she spread them out feeling every muscle on his toned chest and stomach.

"So much muscle." She whispered groggily. "Your not so lanky anymore." He took her hands in his own, gently pulling her onto his lap as he sat up. Sokka ran a hand through her tangled black hair, and smiled. She leaned into his hand, a small smile stretching across her face.

"You're so beautiful in the morning."

"I'm sure you are too Snoozles." She laughed, running her hands over his face, pulling softly at his goatee.

"I'm serious. Satoru is an idiot for giving up all this." He pressed his palms into her soft, slightly protruding belly. "For giving up both of you."

She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sokka moved his hands to her back, pulling her closer to him, as their lips pressed against each other. His nimble fingers traced circles around her spine. Sokka released for air, pulling her closer as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Snoozles, I-I don't think I thanked you for letting me stay here, with you and-" he pulled her foreword, and kissed her again, softer. It said everything, how much he understood, how sorry he was, and all the love that went unexpressed over the years.

"Of course, isn't that the protocol when someone falls in love? They care for the other person unconditionally?"

"L-love, Sokka isn't that premature?"

"No," he wiped the hair out of her eyes, "too late if anything." She smiled, the sunlight hitting her face casting a soft glow on her rosy cheeks. Sokka couldn't get enough of her, how much softer she was around him, how she kept running her fingers over him looking at him, how her lean muscles added to her figure. He kissed her forehead, right between her big, beautiful yet unseeing eyes.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, okay? You come out when you're ready."

"Sokka"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too.


End file.
